Electronic Warfare (EW) systems process massive amounts of data in short periods of time and play an increasingly important role in modern warfare. It is not uncommon for an airborne EW system to process well over a million pulses in a single second continuously throughout a mission.
Given the complex nature of data clustering and aggregation over a large number of variables within an EW environment, it would be desirable to alter the memory structures in the EW systems to efficiently organize data, information, and intelligence regarding the electronic environment. This organization may enable advanced EW capabilities such as autonomous electronic attack (EA) technique selection, inference of EA effectiveness, sharing with neighboring systems for cooperative attack, and storage for post-mission analysis.